


Give my regards to Franz Kafka.

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slight Angst and fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non Ghoul AU. It wasn't really Kafka's: Crossbreed, that Haise grew interested in, no, rather, the attractive dork who sat at the table reading it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give my regards to Franz Kafka.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashKanForLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKanForLife/gifts), [CCG-Kishou-Arima](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CCG-Kishou-Arima).



> You two are amazing people and I'm glad I follow you! I hope you enjoy this little gift I put together for you!

Despite the fact that Haise did in fact, read a vast majority of foreign novels, he never really delved into Franz Kafka. He'd never even heard of him. Maybe he saw the name while trailing through the store, on the spine covers of some thick books, but he never picked them up. He just never found interest, no matter how many times he'd come to the book store (which was every day)...Franz Kafka just really _didn't_ stick out.

 

Until one day, however, Haise discovered.

 

And it wasn't much that he grew interested in Franz Kafka. No, once he disliked a book or found it boring, then he would never grow accustomed to it. His interest, was found in the person who read the book titled _Kafka's: Crossbreed._

 

He had appeared in the book store one evening while Haise made his usual stop coming home from the business district. At a table he sat, composed and focused on the material in front of him. His hair, despite his young age, was as white as snow with a few pieces of it sticking up. His glasses were lopsided, as his olive green pupils ran over the words. He wore a light blue polo with his sleeves rolled up and khaki pants. There was a cup of tea (or was it coffee), sitting next to him on the table.

 

The first thing that popped into Haise's head that evening, when he happened to walk past the man's table was 'cats'. Cats here, cats there, this man was just a cat person. Haise, who had a dog, didn't really mind cats but they were a little...evil? And more than likely, a cats personality reflected it's owner's.

 

However, staring at this strange man a bit more (more like stalking him behind a shelf), Haise started to doubt that he was 'evil'. His lips and eyes formed a smile as he read and flipped pages. He seemed really into whatever was in the pages, and he really connected with the story or material.

 

Haise, eventually left to go home, but returned the next evening. And there he was again, reading and reading...like the dork he was. Like earlier, he continued to read Franz Kafka. Haise wondered just how amazing that book was. From what he'd seen, volumes and copies had remained untouched on the shelf. No one had even touched a copy, save for this guy, who didn't even buy it.

 

After ten minutes of stalking, Haise had left for that evening.

Without much thought, he returned the next day...and the next...and the next...all the while, for a couple of weeks, the timid man remained at the same table, with the same book. Kafka's Crossbreed.

 

Haise had to get to the bottom of this.

Why would someone spend each and every evening at this tiny bookstore reading one book over and over again? Was Kafka really that good?

 

One evening, Haise decided to test it out. Strangely, the dork wasn't there yet, so Haise took a copy and brought it to a table. He opened the first few pages and nearly threw it after two minutes. The book was bland, boring, and by God as dry as anything.

 

 _Seriously..._ Haise thought. _Half kitten...half lamb..._

 

“So I see you're a fan of Kafka as well?”

The soft, calm voice nearly caused him to drop the book (which wouldn't matter to him).

 

He looked up in near shock as he saw the white haired man standing above him. “He's a wonderful author is he not?”

 

And months from now, Haise wondered how life would've been if he answered truthfully, but just gazing into those large olive green eyes seemed to kick all reason out of his ass.

 

“One of my favorites.” Haise grinned. “Half Kitten..half lamb, the idea itself is just...”

 

“Wonderful?” The white haired man sat down.

 

“Beyond.” Haise, despising the book even more now, put it down. “You're around here a lot I suppose. I see you sometimes, always reading this book.”

 

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Kafka is my favorite. Oh...my name, I should introduce myself if you've seen me. I'm Arima, Arima Kishou.”

 

“Haise Sasaki.” He slid the book towards Arima. “I bet you want to read it now.”

 

“Thanks.” Arima took hold of it. “They're getting rid of the copies, since no one is buying them. Won't it be terrible? I don't know where else to find Franz Kafka...”

 

Haise crossed his arms. “That's sad.” _If you like it so much, why don't you buy it? What's the point of you coming here every day to read when you can just buy it?_ Was what he meant to say, but that wasn't his place.

 

“I've got to go now...” Haise figured that was his conscience telling him to get way from this strange man.

 

“Work?” Arima asked.

 

“No...I'm off in the evenings.”

 

“What do you work as? You're dressed nicely.”

 

“Stock broker. Good pay.” Haise stood and smiled. “I'll see you tomorrow, if you're here.”

 

Arima held the book and smiled. It was a strange smile, almost as if this was the first compliment ever granted to him.

 

Strangely, that made Haise feel good inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

For the next few days, the two met at the book store. Franz Kafka became the least of their discussions as they talked about life, mostly Haise's life however.

 

Haise had grown up in a pretty wealthy family, and now, he was making his own living as a stock broker. He lived in a rather upscale part of Tokyo.

Arima just listened, as he drank his coffee. The book became a trivial concern on his, as he was really just interested in Haise. Odd enough however, Haise found himself getting more and more interested in Franz Kafka. As boring as his writings were, they were somewhat intriguing. He looked up some more works by him on the internet, and even joined Arima's few discussions. Kafka was overall, a pretty interesting guy.

 

So one morning, way before Arima would ever step foot into the store, Haise took a chance and bought Kafka's Crossbreed. The one either he or Arima would read. That day, as he skimmed the shelves, he realized that most of Kafka's works were gone. As he made way to the front desk with the book, he remembered Arima telling him that Kafka's books were going out of stock soon because of their lack of popularity.

 

His mistake hadn't dawned upon him yet.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

He read the book, fast and easy after work. After about a week of going straight home in the evenings, he'd finally decided to visit the book store again, after he'd finished reading.

 

Much to his shock and dismay, Arima, was no where to be found. He stayed one day for a few minutes and left. Returned the next day, the next, the day after and so on, until he got an idea that Arima wasn't coming back.

 

The first thing that came to mind was that Arima was dead. But because that was more drastic than it had to be, he calmed down a bit. Maybe he was bored...maybe he found a new store....

 

_Or maybe, you selfish ass hole, you bought the last issue of Franz Kafka's Crossbreed. Do you think he came to this store for you? Hell no._

 

His conscience completely threw him off of his feet and to make matters worse, it was probably right. Arima loved Franz Kafka, he only read Franz Kafka, and Haise had not only taken the last available copy, but had done so without telling Arima. Hell, he'd gone missing for a week.

 

_Ugh..._

Haise thought as he imagined how he'd have to pick up the pieces.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

A week later, Haise found himself knocking on Arima's door.

 

As much as he was hoping Arima wasn't there, he was glad when the white haired man opened the door.

 

“Haise...!” He sounded and looked visibly shocked. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Erm..” Haise began awkwardly standing outside. “I um...here.” He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out the book. “It's yours.”'

 

Arima looked taken back when Haise shoved the book into his hands. “Haise...no, it's yours_”

 

“It was the last copy, and I know you want it. So here, just take it.” He smiled. “It's fine.”

“You bought it.” Arima handed the book back to him. “With your money. Thanks however, I'm glad you thought of me.” There was the slightest hint of animosity as Arima spoke. He slowly pushed the door closed seconds before Haise stuck his foot in the opening.

 

“Can I at least come in for a while? There's a storm coming.” There wasn't.

 

Arima remained silent as he slowly opened the door. “It's not as big as you're used to.” He finally spoke, leading Haise inside. “It's fine.” Haise replied, gazing at the interior. It just seemed like a normal looking house, nothing too small.

 

Without much thought, he took a seat on the sofa. As he placed the book on his lap, something jumped on him. Nearly screaming, he looked down and saw a fluffy white cat in his lap.

 

“Sorry.” Arima sat down next to him and the cat jumped away. “She gets excited when people come over.” _Which is rare._

 

“It's fine.” Haise still held the book in a nervous manner. He gazed at Arima from the corner of his eye. The white haired man just looked down, emotionless and distant. Haise felt the space grow increasingly heavier and was pondering on taking the book with him and getting out of there. After all, Arima didn't want it...

 

“I know you're wondering why I won't just buy the book if I love it so much.”

His voice, though calm, seemed a lot more stern. Haise actually shifted his position so that the two were now staring at each other. Arima, took a few deep breaths before he continued. The look in Haise's eyes nearly caused him to dismiss the whole subject but he pressed on. Haise was the only person in a long time that had shown him any kindness, he deserved some explanation.

 

“You see...um...” He frowned.

 

“If you don't want to tell me then_”

 

“I'm sick.” Arima cut him off. “Really sick you see. It has something to do with my brain.”

 

Haise clutched the book as Arima ran a hand through his white hair.

 

“To be blunt, it's a brain tumor. The doctors say that with surgery, it can be fixed before it evolves into something...worse. But, I don't have enough money...I can't afford the surgery. The only money I have, I spend on groceries, some clothes and the medicine that dulls the pain.” Arima humorlessly laughed. “The pain really gets to me.”

 

Haise had never hated silence so much. It just seemed like things seemed to stop, time itself didn't really exist anymore. And to make matters worse, Arima wasn't done. His phone rang, and he retrieved it from his pocket. Without seeing who it was, he held it to his ear and began to nod, and talk.

 

Apart from “yes”, and “thanks”, he really hadn't said anything. After a few seconds, he hung up and placed the phone back into his pocket.

 

He took a deep breath, and gazed at Haise who was still in momentary shock.

 

“Haise, thanks for coming over. That was actually my doctor who called.”

“Really?!” Haise beamed, expecting some good news at least.

 

“Yes, really!” Arima smiled. “I just want you to know, that I have brain cancer.”

 

Haise wanted to think that his heart skipped a beat, but that would imply that he felt his heart. At that very moment, he felt nothing but a painful, empty void.

 

Arima, seeming to catch on, placed a hand on his back. “I know it's strange, me telling you all this. But if you made an effort to come to my house to give me a book, then I mean something to you right?” He smiled. “Thanks for talking to me, as dorky as I am! Thanks for making a journey for this book...I um...thanks for being kind to me. I don't really have friends, so this is new.”

 

Haise just found himself nodding. “No problem.” He didn't know what else to say.

 

“Um, you should go home now. Don't waste your time here anymore_”

 

“Will you let me come back tomorrow?”

 

Arima took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I um...I suppose.”

 

He was unsure, and so was Haise, but at that moment, it didn't matter.

 

“Okay then, I'm off...I'll um...bring this with me tomorrow.”

 

He held up Franz Kafka's crossbreed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

As the days progressed, Arima's light grew shorter.

 

After he finally let Haise in, Arima was a lot more comfortable. Due to the affect these new drugs were taking, he couldn't really move after a few weeks, nor could he get out of bed. So Haise would take the time to come to his house and read Kafka's _Crossbreed_ to him while he was bed ridden.

 

Sometimes Arima would be awake to listen, other times he wouldn't be. He dozed off, making his pattern of sleep as consistent as his hair loss. And his vomiting, and crying but not however...his hope.

 

It wasn't there are first, but Haise could see it in his eyes. He partially blamed it on himself (because he was just that angelic), but Arima, when he could show emotion, seemed hopeful. Haise was hopeful as well.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

A year later, Haise had bought a tailored white suit that was Arima's size. Next he went for the white roses, and of course, the silver ring. And oh, how could he possibly forget Kafka's _Crossbreed_?

 

A year had passed, a long, tiring yet successful year. Arima, now cancer free, had eventually gotten the surgery after Haise begged him too (Haise paid for it and everything else as well). No more chemo or radiation, just one surgery and things were fixed.

 

Haise was happy and so was Arima.

Now, just as Arima's new hair was growing back, things were going to start a new. Haise was about to make a very big, and life changing decision that wouldn't just impact him but Arima, (judging on what Arima said).

 

He just hoped he could pick up the pieces fast enough.

OoOoOoOoO

 

That evening, Haise was at Arima's house, reading Kafka like he always did. Despite the fact that Arima was well now, he still enjoyed listening to Haise's voice.

 

Radiation had kind of ruined his.

 

So there the two were, on the sofa as usual. Arima's head rested in Haise's lap as he read quietly until he reached the end of a chapter. As he closed the book, and took a velvet box from his pocket, he only hoped he was beginning a new one.

 

“Arima,” Haise started nervously.

 

“Hm?” Arima's eyes were closed, glasses of, but he was still completely aware of Haise.

 

“Can I get a few things off of my chest?” He asked honestly.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Haise breathed. “First of all, I hate Franz Kafka. I never liked him, I lied the first day we met so I could talk to you.”

 

“That much was obvious after a while.” Arima grinned. “It seemed to me like you thought Kafka only had one book.”

 

“Yeah..” Haise grinned. “And also...I have something important to ask you.”

 

“Is it about Kafka?”

 

“Give my regards to Kafka for this.” Haise took a deep breath. “But...” _I love you, you're just amazing and everything._ “will you marry me?”

 

It took Arima all of two seconds to fetch his glasses, put them on his face and open his eyes. He saw the ring hovering over him as he rested his head in Haise's lap.

 

“I really love you.”

 

Arima closed his eyes and smiled.

 

“You want to start a new chapter of your life with me?”

 

“No. I want to start a new chapter of our life.” Haise spoke softly as he grabbed Arima's left hand and slipped the silver ring on his finger.

 

“With every tragedy that fills the darkest night, there rises a brighter sun.” Arima spoke with a quivering smile. “So let's be the writers of our own story, not Kafka's...” He took a deep, half-sobbed breath. “I accept and I love you. Thank you for everything.”

 

Haise breathed the biggest sigh of relief as he bent down and engulfed Arima in a passionate kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I know there may be mistakes but it's 3:14 where I am...


End file.
